It is well known in the art of foam pumps to provide a refill unit that is inserted into a foam product dispenser housing. The refill unit includes a product reservoir and a pump and is placed in the dispenser housing to create a product dispenser. Part of the dispenser housing, often the cover, pivots to expose an internal cavity defined by the housing and to allow the refill unit to be removed, when the product reservoir is empty, and replaced with a refill unit having a (preferably) full product reservoir. Thus, the dispenser housing can be refilled with product without requiring replacement of the entire dispenser. Typically, the dispenser includes an actuating mechanism that connects to, or is someway engaged, with the pump when the refill unit is received therein. The actuating mechanism of the dispenser may be a push bar, or may involve pivoting of the dispenser cover.
Notably, it is often difficult to insert the refill unit into the dispenser. Often times the engagement between the pump and the actuating mechanism of the dispenser housing is complicated and requires accurate alignment of the pump and refill unit to properly be received by the dispenser housing. This can result in difficulty and, at times, frustration on the part of the person installing the refill unit. In addition, if inserted improperly and with too much force, the engagement mechanism or the dispenser may become broken, or the refill unit may be actuated, resulting in dispensing of foam within the dispenser.
Another problem commonly associated with foam product dispensers results when a user presses too forcefully on the actuating mechanism. The high force applied to the actuating mechanism of the dispenser is transferred to the pump, resulting in shearing of the foam product, which causes poor quality foam to be dispensed that has a greater than desired liquid content.
Thus, the need exists for an improved mechanism on a foam pump for engaging the actuating mechanism of the dispenser, making installation of the pump easier, while also providing a dampening function to prevent foam shearing.